Fasteners of the specified type are used particularly in automobile manufacture to fasten parts to threaded studs. The distinguishing feature of these fasteners is that they can be brought into the fastening position on a threaded stud solely through an axial motion and can be securely attached to the threaded stud by pushing on the clamping sleeve, for example by striking. The connection can be released again by unscrewing the fastener from the threaded stud like a nut. Moreover, it is possible to increase the axial clamping force of an established connection by turning the fastener in the direction of tightening.
In a fastener of the specified type known from DE 101 33 063 A1, the cross-section of the clamping element is polygonal and its wall has radially resilient wall sections that deform radially outward when the clamping element is pushed onto the threaded stud. The clamping sleeve is formed onto one end of the clamping element such that it can break off and its inner cross-section is dimensioned such that it can be pushed over the outside of the clamping element, whereby the radially resilient wall sections are deformed inward such that the threads of the threaded stud can be partially formed into the resilient wall sections. To hold the clamping sleeve in the assembled position, latching sections are formed on the flange of the clamping element that extend in the direction of the clamping sleeve and grip around a latching recess on the outside of the clamping sleeve. The outside of the clamping sleeve is hexagonal so that a wrench may be used to rotate the fastener. A torque produced at the clamping sleeve is transmitted to the polygonal wall sections of the clamping element by the polygonal inner surface of the clamping sleeve. Because of the resilience of the wall sections, this leads to an increase in the radial clamping force, thus making it more difficult to turn the fastener.